Marauders' Hogwarts Life
by Blu-black
Summary: Sirius is left with giving Harry his bedtime story when he's only a few months old. Deciding to relive his best years, Sirius begins with relaying his first year at Hogwarts. *FIXED UP*. Please read & reveiw-I have no qualms with being corrected in anyway
1. How to reminisce

Disclaimer: I own no recognisable characters. That genius belongs to J.K. Rowling who proved that one little idea can get you a long way from where you had thought you were destined to be. It is on this thought that I base Sirius' life.

* * *

I had always known that when I went to Hogwarts I would have the time of my life, with the added bonus of getting away from the hideous house and its inhabitants. As usual, I was right. My first day was the best of my life. Well, one of them anyway. Your father's seventeenth birthday was pretty good, as was his bachelor party. I doubt I should really go into too much detail until you at least turn three I guess. Unless you'd like to argue Harry. No? Ah well, you're missing out- they really are great stories.

Getting back on track, on my first day I met my three best friends, my first enemy and finally got away from Regulus.

My mother has always been evil. I had wondered if she was the devil's daughter, before I realised she was too evil even for him. Dad was okay, I hardly saw him, but I was always stuck with the Queen of Darkness and until that day I had to deal with mummy's boy too. On the platform on September she gave me three simple rules that I had to follow so that she would not die of embarrassment and shame of me.

1. Stay away from any trash (aka. anyone who is not from a pureblood line or Slytherin) unless I was planning to curse/torture/ tease/kill them.

2. Make sure I got into Slytherin.

3. Never let a mudblood get him/herself above you in any way.

Don't worry Harry- it wasn't just me who was given these instructions. They were given to every little child who lived in an evil, evil family everyday for at least year before they were to get sorted. I think I was the first child who disagreed with these rules. I've always thought that nature beats nurture and I sure as hell got swapped with a Potter at birth. I mean James and I acted the same… wait, I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Now, do not disappoint me again brat." Brat was my 'pet' name. I sighed. I hated my mother, I've forgotten if I already said that.

"I'll try not to." I replied wryly. It was better to let her think she had you, even if she didn't. It really would have been much more difficult to escape her claws and reach the train if I expressed my opinions.

"Arcturus will make sure you behave once you have gotten sorted. Sit next to him." It was about here when I decided I really don't want to be sorted into Slytherin, but I thought my stupid family would have told the head master that I must. I mean who else puts us in our houses? Artie (who hated it when I called him by his nickname- much to muggle for his liking) said we get bitten by a giant snake and then our blood will turn our house colours, but his blood was bright red. He punched me when I told him that. Regulus had grinned up at our cousin (a few times removed) and believed him when the bully said that he had green blood.

"Now brat, stay away from the trash, especially those good-for-nothing Gryffindors. Even you'll spot them a mile off." I nodded and she pushed me off in the direction of the train. The porters took my bag and I stepped up, dragging myself up onto the carriage.

Suddenly someone pushed me against the cabin door. I opened my eyes and saw my cousin looking particularly vicious.

"Okay brat, I know mother told you to hang with me but I have my own rules. One, do not talk to me. Two, do not ask me for anything and three, don't rat to either of our mothers about anything. Well good luck trying to find someone who can actually stand your presence without being payed." And with that he let me drop to the ground as he walked off to find some of his Slytherin mates. I wandered down the train, and looked in the carriages. The entire population of the train seemed to consist of older kids and girls. I didn't really know how to communicate with girls yet (that memory surprises me too Harry), and I thought that all boys older than me were as evil as my brother and cousins. I had known no other kids than them, and that sort of screwed up my mind.

Suddenly I spied a boy who was looking into one of the windows of the doors. I stood behind him and saw that he was staring at a girl with dark brown eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Are you going in or what? I need to get around." I said. He jumped and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, can I ask you something?" He said his voice filled with enthusiasm. "Out of all those girls, what one would you pick?" I leaned over and looked in the window. Realising it was probably a question of attraction or the likes; I didn't think I should choose the one that he had been so obviously staring at, so I looked at the rest of them. My eyes wandered to a girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That one." I said. I must have said it a bit too loudly as all of the girls in the cabin turned and looked at me. I span around to look at the other boy in horror but I couldn't see him. I ran down the train and hid the next empty cabin I could find. Or at least I thought it was empty. I heard someone laughing and saw the boy, folded over as he tried to catch his breath in the corner.

"You should have seen your face!" He choked out through laughed. He held out his hand. "I'm James Potter." I knew what to do, and was amazed that this boy was actually being friendly to me. I grinned and clasped his hand.

"Sirius Black." My face fell when I realised I shouldn't have told him my last name. He probably knew my family and how extremely evil they were.

"Good to meet you." He replied, a little too formal but I suppose that's how you behave when you meet someone new at that age. Or really any age I suppose, eh Harry?

Before we could fall into any awkward silences that could destroy our friendship before it even began (and therefore ridding me a way of escaping my family), a red-haired angel flew into the carriage and, ignoring us simply sat as far away from the door as possible, hunched over as she pressed her face against the window pane. If your dad had been a bit older and I had taught him the art of charm (natural talent on my part, thank you very much), he would have asked the girl what was wrong. Every woman – even your lovely mother, my dear Harry – wants to express her feelings. Even at the age of eleven. Don't worry, I'll teach you all of this when you hit Hogwarts age.

But he didn't. Instead he laughed a little bit too cruelly for his future wife's liking and asked "What's the matter?" in a condescending tone. I hit his shoulder before he could continue that question with a rude remark about her mother or her dolly that she left home. I may not have been around kids very much at that age, but I knew every insult there was- my older cousins delighted in teasing me, as did my mother. I had even managed to get a few in on Regulus when our parents weren't watching before he went running off to her.

"What?" He hissed.

"Just leave her alone." I insisted, and knowing that it would probably make him leave her alone, I continued with, "you don't want any more little girls tears do you?" A little immature, yes. But Harry, what other way is there to talk to eleven year old boys when you yourself are an eleven year old boy? Also, and don't tell your father this, but I was a little frightened of your father at this stage. Well pretty much all people but this James Potter just seemed so confident.

"I s'pose." He yawned, and kicked off his shoes as he made a pillow with his interlocked fingers. "So, who else do you know here?"

"No one really, I mean I have a few cousins but my brother isn't due to start for another two years." I told him, hoping to god that I didn't start talking about my family.

And thankfully I didn't. For a good eight minutes we just chatted about whatever came to mind and we must have been fairly passionate about our discussion because I can't remember Snape coming through that door. But the snake did end up slithering through, and it was only the mention of a word that has been spoken like an idol amongst my family that caught my attention.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." He told your mother, and strangely enough she brightened at that. I haven't really discussed Snape with Lily all that much, since every time I do it brings out the worst in James, but there was something between them that day Harry. I'm sure one day you'll be able to ask for me, but I don't think you can while your father is in the room.

"Slytherin?" James asked, astonished that someone would even suggest belonging to the house. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked me and I gritted my teeth and told him the truth in the most casual way possible.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." I replied, and realised my voice was darker than usual.

"Blimey." The little bugger replied. "And I thought you seemed alright!"

Now Harry, there was no way I was letting anyone think I wanted to follow in the footsteps of my stuck-up, evil, bloodthirsty family. But still, there was a compliment there. James thought I was alright. Well he was an alright bloke at the time too I guess, so I couldn't help but grin. Silly really, the thoughts running through an eleven-year-old's mind, isn't it Harry?

"Maybe I'll break the tradition?" I suggested jokingly. But where Harry, was I going to head. Well at first I thought Gryffindor just to spite my mother but what if they were just as bad? Just because one evil thing hates something doesn't mean it is pure good, remember that Harry. But still, it may have been good. I'd just have to find out, and James seemed the perfect person to tell me. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James jumped up and lifted an invisible sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart." I guessed he was reciting something. "Like my dad." He explained and I guessed that Mr. Potter was a pretty good guy too.

The boy who suggested Slytherin as the place to be made a little noise of bitter humour, his greasy wet hair swinging slightly.

"Got a problem with that?" James demanded off the slimy boy. I hope to god that you never meet this man Harry. He's a bigger git than he was back then and just as wingy when he gets what he deserves too.

"No." Snape told him with that stupid little stuck up sneer. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" I asked him, and couldn't help but to restrain a grin as James roared with laughter.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." Your lovely mother told the snake, seeing as she didn't know him that well then. She'd learn of course, don't worry about that Harry. You won't have to listen to any of Snape's crappy stories or call him Uncle Serv. Not that James would allow it anyway. He and I saw Snivellus for what he was straight away. We'd just take a while to really appreciate your mother- your father though would soon fall head over heels. But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?

"See ya, Snivellus!" James called and it was a nickname that the greasy git would soon to answer to, even if he didn't want to. What can I say Harry? It suited him.

"Black hey?" James asked after they had left. "I've heard of your family. Mum and Dad mentioned them once or twice. You don't seem that bad though. Are your family really as bad as people say?" He asked. I decided that this was an opportunity to show someone how I really felt about my family.

"Yes. It's hell living with them. Regulus is the little prince of the family, mum and dad love him. But he's really a little snake. He brags to me all the time about how he beats up all the mudbloods and stuff, though I doubt he's ever met one, let alone been brave enough to use fists. Mother's always trying to stuff into my brain how mudbloods are just trash along with all those who support them. Apparently there are very few purebloods left and many of them are just traitors to their kind. I'm not allowed to hang out with them."

"Well then you'd better go before someone who knows your sees you here with me." James said, jokingly. I laughed.

"Yeah right. I mean, I know you're decent. Not like my stupid family. Arcturus can't do anything to me without tarnishing his image and I have to wait a whole year until I have to see my parents again. They might even change their minds by then." I didn't believe a word I said about my family. Arcturus would defiantly beat me up, there would be no way mother would change her mind, and so in other words, I was pretty much screwed. But I had a friend. We talked until the lunch cart came along and James ordered so much food I couldn't believe it. And we ate it all- we were growing boys. Well, boys at any rate. I'm sure we could both eat like pigs- your dad is lucky that Lily puts up with him and his constant grazing. We changed into our robes and waited for the train to pull up into the station.

"So do you play Quidditch?" James asked.

"Nah, I'm convinced brooms hate me." I said thinking of the memories of cousins chasing me down while I was trying to learn how to fly on Regulus's requests.

"I love it." And Harry, I'm sure you will. If not James will somehow put some parental pressure towards you becoming the next best seeker. Don't worry too much about it though- it's in your blood. Tell you what, I'll buy you your first broom. You're first birthday is coming up, isn't it? Well then, back to the story I suppose.

"What position do you play?" I asked, intrigued.

"Seeker. Hardest position there is, but I do my best." James replied not-so-modestly and leant back, and putting his arms behind his head in a makeshift pillow. Our door opened and the greasy haired boy stood at the door. "Well? Whadaya want?" James asked.

"Can I come and- wait, you're a Potter." He said. I didn't know how he could tell, or why he couldn't tell when he was in here last time.

"Yeah? What of it? My mate here is a Black, are ya going to stare at him as well?"

"A Black? If you're a Black then how come you're hanging out with trash like this?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Because he's not trash. Now get out you greasy git." I said and James pushed him out the door. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey I recon he's that Snape. I heard some fourth years talking about how there was a Snape coming to Hogwarts. They called him a pale skinned, greasy haired, idiot." James said.

"Yeah, probably. He's not too keen on you, eh?"

"Yeah well I wouldn't care. Idiot. 'You're a Potter!'" James mimicked him and laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I suddenly caught sight of the castle I'd been waiting to see.

"Hey look!" I cried. James looked out the window and stared. I looked at the castle and decided my new life was going to take place there.

Well Harry, you've yawned three times now through my story and I'm guessing it's not because it's completely boring you? No, I thought not. Time to go to bed now little man- don't cry, I'll continue another night. I'm sure your mother and father won't mind if I intrude on their hospitality again anytime soon. Even if they do, I'll keep telling you the story anyway. Maybe I'll even get Moony to give a few chapters?

Night Harry.


	2. How to make friends by making enemies

Disclaimer: I own no recognisable characters. That genius belongs to J.K. Rowling who proved that one little idea can get you a long way from where you had thought you were destined to be. It is on this thought that I base Sirius' life.

* * *

Hey little buddy. Up for another chapter of the story? I bet you've just been hanging for it- forget your first Quidditch game your dad has been planning to take you (but don't tell him that I said that). Well, where was I? Ah yes,

Once we had gotten out off the train I felt everyone packed in around me. James was chatting absently about how we might be sorted; apparently there were four giant birds that took the people and placed them in their houses. I heard a small boy (who I would get to know better later) behind me talk about a singing hat, but that was the most far-fetched story I heard. The girl who James had been watching when I first met him was talking about a test. I got rather nervous at this as I didn't really know that much magic. Regulus taught me one spell but I never used it since, well since it was Regulus. I never trusted him, especially since he had two years until he was even coming to Hogwarts.

We were all called over and told that our bags will be taken up to our dormitories for us.

"Great service isn't it?" James muttered towards me and I nodded, this was excellent. I had never been waited on at home, unlike my little prince of a brother. It may seem strange to you Harry- I mean in old families it is normally the eldest which is considered the most precious, but even amongst the darker families we were a little... odd. But still my family fitted in with their desired crowd. I didn't.

Anyway, we followed the groundskeeper who I thought was a giant at that time. Mother had never really talked about giants before and I had very little education before this time(she probably wanted me to fail academically so she could blame my 'disability' of not hating muggle-borns on a mental-disability. She was nothing if not devious and I hope to god you never meet her Harry). But Hagrid was massive, and looked youthful though he was older than I am now- it was because of his mother I suppose. I'm sure you'll get to meet him sometime soon. When this whole war is finished hopefully, and trust me Harry, you have no need to fear. We're getting close. Wormtail has told us that he'll be talking to Dumbledore about who he thinks the spy is. Sorry Harry, I really shouldn't be talking to you about this- Lily will probably have my head.

To both James' and my dismay, we were placed with that Snape kid. There was another tired looking boy, but my attention was put solely on that greasy haired git.

"I forgot to mention, my name is Severus Snape." He said, smirking. "I was talking to your cousin, Sirius." He said my name like it was a trophy, smug that he knew it. I growled. My cousin (no matter which one) would not have said anything good. And since this Severus was probably a potential friend to me in Arcturus's eyes, he would have turned him against me. Not that I minded.

"Anyone who spends too much time with my cousin is given permanent brain damage. But you don't look or sound too much different, so you must have been too damaged already." I shot back at him. Snape glared at me and James laughed. We all fell back slightly when the boats started to move forward. Snape kept insulting me, with references to James. We rebutted, insulted and even tried ignoring him, but it didn't work. James and I finally looked at each other, grinned and pushed that idiot into the lake. He started screaming so loud that I'm sure my ear drum burst.

"Why did you do that? I mean there was really no use. You guys are going to get into so much trouble." We turned and saw the tired looking boy awake all of a sudden and telling us off. We laughed at him and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Sirius Black and this here is James Potter." I said.

"That fellow in the water, making a racket is Severus Snape." James said and we laughed. The boy smiled as Snape climbed back into the boat.

"I'm Remus Lupin. What house are you aiming to go into?" Remus asked. I was surprised; I didn't know that this many people did aim. I mean, before I had thought we were just placed into houses; you can't do anything about it. James told us (less theatrically than before) that he was going to go into Gryffindor.

"There is no way I am getting into Slytherin. I don't see why anyone except _trash_" James yelled in Snape's ear who winced but being the coward he is, didn't reciprocate "would want to go into Slytherin."

"If we have a choice then I would go _anywhere_ except Slytherin. But I don't think that's possible because of my family." I said tonelessly.

"Well if you really want to make a statement, then you would want to go to Gryffindor." James said. "You seem like the rebellious type. I mean if I was stuck in a family like yours then I would do whatever I could to really annoy and embarrass them." He grinned and turned to Remus. "What about you, eh? Where do you reckon you're going to go?"

"Well I wouldn't mind going to Ravenclaw, but as long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'm happy." Remus replied. That was the last sound any of us made on that boat as we all turned in awe to the castle. It was humungous; there would defiantly be enough room for me to sleep in there (another worry created by my cousins. The idiots told me that as there was apparently too many mudbloods living in the castle I would have to sleep outside in an attempt to spark some hatred). We got of the boats and walked up to the gigantic doors that opened to the castle. I saw James grinning at me like the fool your father is and grinned back at him. The doors suddenly swung open and we continued to walking through them. When we had followed the crowd to the end of the room we saw a witch with a tight bun and strict look waiting for us. Everyone fell silent as they stopped and looked at her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall." (And yes Harry, she did speak like she had a stick stuck up her- well you get the idea. I won't go on since your mother has ears everywhere) "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you may take your seats in the Great Hall, you will sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common-room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff-"

"Hey, how do you recon we'll be tested?" James whispered to me. I panicked. Tested? I had not practiced any magic. My mother dragged me all around Diagon Alley for a week trying to get the best of everything so not to 'dishonour the Black family and their traditions.' Yes, she was a very confused woman. She wanted me to fail, yet succeed. I know that if she knew what I was going to grow into she would have hoped desperately for me to fail, but I was eleven then. I was youthful and had potential.

"I don't know. I hope we won't have to use magic yet. I have not done any practice." I whispered. He laughed silently.

"Hey Remus? How do you think we'll be put in our houses?"

"I'm not sure. I've heard rumours that we have to face a troll or a dragon, but I highly doubt it." He said and turned back to Professor McGonagall.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we have to face a troll? I would love to see Snape's face. The troll would probably be smarter than him."

"Mr. Potter." We looked up to the tall Professor. Her lips were so thin you could hardly see them. "I am not interrupting you and Mr. Black's conversation I hope. Because if I am then please, tell me." I looked at James out of the corner of my eye. This was a dangerous question for her to ask, and she would get a James Potter answer.

"Actually, Professor, you are. So I would greatly appreciate if you could just wait until we have finished talking to continue." I laughed out loud. So did a short, plump boy behind me. The rest of the crowd were stifling their giggles, knowing that it was not smart to laugh at the answering back with this witch.

"Detention tomorrow night, eight-o-clock for you Mr. Potter. And Mr. Black, since both you and Mr. Pettigrew found this most amusing, you will also be serving detention. I am glad the rest of you were able to keep to yourselves and avoid the attempted humour Mr. Potter was so kindly trying to serve." She said, sarcasm showing.

"I am glad you liked it Professor. There will be plenty more where that came from." James told her sincerely. And he was right- your father and I did the school proud, just as we expect you too. Don't worry about the burden, you'll have the two greatest teachers a young boy could ask for.

"I look forward to it." she said sourly and turned to continue with the rest of her speech. When I found that I didn't know what she was talking about, I realized that she was still speaking when James and I were.

"You're triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking," She stared pointedly at James who just winked at her "will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She said grimly, probably hoping that James wouldn't get sorted into her house.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place momentarily in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all clean yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes scanned the room and rested on my tie that was undone and James' extremely messy hair. He reached to his head and messed it up (a habit your mother detests) while I just left my tie. I would be getting another one soon, I was sure.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly, and do not get up to mischief." She again stared at James, but then with a swish of her cloak, she was gone.

I slid down and sat on the cold floor. James copied and then pulled Remus down.

"Hey, what's your name Pettigrew?" James called. I looked up so I could see the chubby boy. He looked surprised that someone was talking to him.

"P-Peter." He said shyly.

"Well P-Peter, we are very grateful that we will not be sitting in detention by our lonesome." I told him with a grin. He smiled.

"Sirius, aren't you going to fix your tie up? And your hair is extremely messy James." Remus said. He reached to pat his hair down and got knocked back.

"Hey, nobody messes with the 'do." He said and laughed.

"Why be any different than we normally look? It just gives the school a chance to see our more casual side." I told him. Professor McGonagall returned.

"Everybody is ready. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now, get into a line." She stared down at us and we pushed our way to the front. "Follow me." She said and the doors opened to show four long tables of students turning their heads to see us and a table at the end that looked like it was filled with the teachers.

I think that's your mother calling us for dinner. Come on then young Harry, we'll continue later.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy so far. Please review and give any comments/suggestions/queries._ :)


	3. How to flaunt what you have

Disclaimer: I own no recognisable characters. That genius belongs to J.K. Rowling who proved that one little idea can get you a long way from where you had thought you were destined to be. It is on this thought that I base Sirius' life.

I'm updating the first few chapters rather quickly only because they are pretty much the same as the previous story. Please stay with me when I get up to the new ones. It'll be rather slow, but I'll try to stick with it. I love going through the mind of Sirius.

* * *

So Harry, time to continue with the story then? Of course. Well, I think I was up to walking into the Great Hall for the first time wasn't I?

The walk into the Hall can only be explained now by perhaps comparing it to the catwalk that attractive muggle women sometimes walk up and down (you're a bit young for further explanation about that though, my dear godson. But trust me, once you're old enough I'll show you. Don't tell you mother that though.) But it was just that everyone's eyes were on us and first impressions seemed to be everything.

And because of that, James and I tangoed up the length of the Hall.

The room erupted into laughter, even Remus was grinning at us. As we got to the end we gave a great bow and most of the student body laughed and clapped, some whistles piercing through the hall. When we turned to the teachers, the only sour face was McGonagall. The Headmaster that I recognised as your very own Uncle Dumbledore was chuckling, and gave an encouraging nod. We then looked at the front and saw an old, tattered hat sitting on a wooden three-legged stool. I thought that we might have to perform some sort of magic onto it before it open at a rip and began to sing.

"_There are now many more students_

_Here to learn and play_

_But first they must find_

_The price you must pay._

_You will be put to challenge by the four,_

_Who sewed me up with all their knowledge,_

_And then added a little more._

_Bold Gryffindor, with his noble heart_

_Asked for all his students to have nerve and daring,_

_To show that they must be set apart._

_Cunning Slytherin believed all should have blood that runs pure_

_To be cunning and ambitious to the bone_

_This house shows a hint of success with in its students_

_But in this, the house is not alone._

_Wise old Ravenclaw,_

_She chose those with wit and knowledge._

_Hufflepuff thought she knew the score_

_And invited all those with loyalty and a hint courage._

_And now I invite you all to try me on_

_I won't bite, kick or scream,_

_There is no better hat than me."_

Everyone erupted into applause, and I leant over to Remus and James. "It's not really all that good at writing songs, isn't it?" James laughed and continued clapping; Remus just smirked and told me to shush. I was just glad that all we had to do was try on a hat, instead of doing something I was not prepared for. No doubt by the time you are off to Hogwarts for the first time, your father and I will be pushing all kinds of stories into your head, but for now just let me tell you- don't worry about it Harry. It's a bloody hat.

I saw McGonagall stand up and walk over to the stool with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will place the hat on your head-"

"Where else?" I muttered to James who snorted.

"-and sit on the stool to be sorted." She lengthened the scroll right out and started to call out names. James, Remus and I started to talk and we were so in depth in our conversation I think that Professor McGonagall had called out my name at least three times.

"Mr. Black, would you mind coming up?" McGonagall said impatiently. I stood up and confidently walked over to the stool. She shoved the hat on my head and I heard the raspy voice that was singing before in my head.

"Ah, another Black eh? That's odd, you're head isn't like they normally are… full of ambition and thoughts of success. It is full of rebellion and disdain- of your family, perhaps? Well I will help you, to show your family you are not like them. You are not an ordinary Black. You are part of the new generation of wizards and witches in pureblood lines. You will be part of GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted out loud. The Gryffindor table applauded, but I couldn't help but notice the odd looks people were giving each other. I glanced over to the Slytherin table, at Arcturus who was looking at me with a mix of fury, disgust and surprise. I watched the rest of the people go to different houses, and clapped along when people got sorted into Gryffindor. Remus sat on the stool for a while, and then the hat finally put him in Gryffindor. He sat next to me and we watched and waited for James to be sorted. But that plump little Pettigrew boy ran up when his name was called. He tripped over his own shoelaces and the school roared with laughter. I felt sorry for him, he did earn a detention with James and me, when he could have just said sorry or not laughed at all. So I got up and went to help him, hoping that my reputation would not be destroyed. I lifted him up with one arm and saw James do the same thing with the other.

"That was one wicked entrance." James told him, grinning wildly.

"Yeah I wish I thought of that. I reckon you'll be one great flyer, you were gliding through the air, even without a broom." I continued.

He laughed at the joke, as he always does. We reached the stool and bowed to Pettigrew and went back to where ever we were meant to be. Which was me at the Gryffindor table and James' at the head of the group yet to be sorted.

Pettigrew looked extremely confident and proud of himself when he was on that stool. Maybe that was why the hat opened at the rip and yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!". I clapped along with my class mates and Peter sat next to me, looking very happy.

"Potter, James." James almost strutted up to the hat and McGonagall put it on his head. Instantly it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" and we all yelled out and clapped.

"'Scuse me." He said and pushed Peter out of the way to sit next to me. "Thanks Peter. You're not too bad." And I suppose that's how Peter Pettigrew started to hang out with us. All four of us started to converse, but James turned to see Severus Snape being sorted. The hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" even sooner than it did with James. Snape looked confused, but happy none the less. There were several more people and then the stool and the hat were taken out of the hall.

The head master, a wizard with a long grey beard and hair stood up. I knew this man; my mother had talked about his several times. He was the reason I almost went to another school. His name was Albus Dumbledore, my mother called him a filthy muggle lover. He seemed harmless odd and proved this as he opened his mouth and said two words:

"Eat up."

Suddenly all the tables were filled with food. I grabbed some chicken wings and mashed potatoes and began eating, and then I felt a cold, wet feeling on my shoulder. I turned to see a ghost looking pitifully at my food.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat." I said sourly.

"Do you have no heart? I just look at what I used to enjoy, and you criticise my every action- ah! First years! I did not get to see the sorting; I had to attend to Peeves. He had managed to create a water bomb collection on the ceiling, ready to let down when the first of the students walked by. In the end I had to get the Bloody Baron." I nodded, having no idea what he was talking about and reached to get some pumpkin juice. Peter excitedly stood up and passed it over to me, knocking over every glass and bowl in the way.

"Cheers Peter." I said and took a large gulp of juice. I looked over to James who was using the chicken leg to beat down on his peas and laughed, which spurted juice everywhere.

"You idiot." James said, and continued to pound on the peas. He then went "En guard!" And we participated in a fight with the legs. I ended up losing, with him finally shoving the leg down my mouth, and I tasted the oddest sensation of mashed peas and apricot chicken. I decided never to cross the two foods again. Remus looked a bit sick, and didn't eat anything. I kept nudging him, trying to get him to eat some roast potatoes, but he just shook his head.

"I'm not really that hungry. Maybe later." He said. I nodded and looked around at everyone else. They were all stuffing their faces and talking to each other. A third year leaned over to me.

"So you're Sirius Black." He said, I nodded and he looked confused. "Your family are one of the most known families to be in Slytherin. Your cousin Arcturus, he's a year older than me, he's one of the biggest bullies at this school."

"That'll make his mother happy." I mumbled. He smiled nervously and kept talking. I saw James leaning in to listen to the conversation.

"You don't seem like the rest of your family. Well I don't really know them, and probably won't but, you seem different. Decent."

"He is the new and improved style of Black's." James announced.

"Hopefully." I replied. "I've lived with my family way too long and today has already been the best of my life."

"Well it's going to get better. You have flying lessons this year." The boy said. I panicked. Flying was really the one things at that time I was afraid of. I mean, going a thousand feet into the sky on a log and a few twigs? Not fun (or so I thought then). Especially if you have older cousins and a younger brother hitting bludgers at you. Don't get me wrong, I love to watch Quidditch, and I understand the rules of it. It's just flying… I hate it.

"I can't wait. I love flying, best flyer in the world I recon I am." James said. I smiled nervously.

"Oh yea, flying's the best." I said, and hoped that he didn't remember this whenever we were to have our first flying lesson.


	4. How to plan a first night at school

"Gryffindor first years!" Called a voice. "Gryffindor first years, come over here." The shorter section of the Gryffindor table got up and followed the voice. I followed the group with James and Remus and looked over behind us to see Peter rushing to catch up. We walked over to the staircases which seemed, along with the portraits, a subject of much excitement. I didn't understand why; true, there may not be many places big enough to contain staircases that moved, but the portraits? They are incredibly boring. Then I remembered one of the many rants my mother had gone on about muggle borns. Apparently they were barbaric creatures who knew nothing of our life and if they did know of it, they did not understand any of it. Like all of the other things my mother said, I disagreed. Probably just because I hated her. But I also felt a twinge of jealousy of the muggle borns. Everything was new to them, they had surprises and this school seemed strange and fun. To me, though it was true I had decent friends it was still just a school. It is only now Harry, that I realise that it was those boys and a few other kids that made it such a wonderful school. You'll see what I mean in a few years, don't worry.

The crowd stopped suddenly and I slammed into James.

"Estas Ends" The prefect at the front of the swarm announced. A portrait swung opened and everyone climbed in. The minute I walked into that common room I knew that this would be home. There was a fireplace, with chairs that looked so comfortable they may become a health hazard; enough table space to make an exploding snap tower; enough room to do anything really.

"The male dormitories are up the stairs to your right; the girls' are upstairs and to your left. You're possessions' are already at your bed. Have fun." The prefect swirled and went to the girls dormitories, with a bunch of giggling girls following her.

"Let's go see our place." James said and we climbed up the stairs, Peter and Remus following. There were eight four poster beds in the dormitory, with our trunks next to our own beds. My owl, Benvolio must have escaped from his cage again as the door was swinging, with only a few feathers inside. Not worrying about him, I unpacked all of my things and leapt onto my new bed to relax.

"Today's been pretty good." Remus said suddenly. Peter agreed enthusiastically for what seemed like ten minutes until James told him to 'cool it'.

"So, Sirius. Are you going to try-out for the Quidditch team?" James asked. Damn it.

"Probably not." I said, hoping that would be enough. It wasn't.

"Why not? I mean, sure first years never get in, but it would be good practice for next year when we try out again. What position do you play anyway?" I sighed. I hate truth. And surprises.

"Well, to be honest, I've never played a game of Quidditch before." I said casually, and closed my eyes. Someone cleared their throat and I opened one eye. James was standing over my bed, his arms cross and looking particularly angry.

Harry, I know that I said that I've had bludgers being hit at me, but that is not Quidditch. Believe me. Quidditch is... well I'll let your father explain that for you.

"How could your family stop you from playing Quidditch?" He asked.

"Well they didn't really. I just don't like flying." I sat up.

"You-wha-flying-what?" He tried to get out. "Flying is the one way we are truly free. You not only have the option to go left or right, backwards or forwards, but up and down." I raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "Okay, bad explanation. Flying is where we can be free, and take as many risks as we want. You can go anywhere on a broom."

"I just never feel right on a broom. I hate heights, I hate going fast in the air and I hate all the pressure that people put you under. You try flying while your cousins are hitting you with their beaters bat."

"What's life without a bit of risk?" He said and walked over to his bed. It was perhaps then when my life truly began. I know I may say that several times, but all of the events after this were in all likelihoods because of that statement. Just don't tell you father that- his head is big enough as it is.

"You are absolutely right James. Let's take some risks. Let's go to Honeydukes." Okay, stupid idea, but when you're hungry (yes, even after that feast I was hungry- I was eleven) you do stupid things. "I remember Artie boasting about finding a secret passageway somewhere. It led right to the cellar of Honeydukes. He used to set it on fire and stuff, until he got found out." Because my cousin was an idiot- he figured it would be too wussy to actually get the sweets from there, but destruction? Oh, that suited the idiotic Slytherin perfectly.

James grinned at the news of the trail. We grabbed Remus and Peter (not telling either of them what was happening) and ran down to the common room. Suddenly James bolted back up to his bed for a few minutes but when he got down we climbed out of the portrait. We were about to start walking when James pulled us back.

"What?" Remus hissed. He was already upset with us taking him outside the common room after hours, and was on the verge of storming back inside. I saw a silvery piece of cloth hang out of James pocket and my jaw dropped. He pulled it out and grinned.

"An invisibility cloak?" I said. He nodded and put it over all of us. "Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"I found it in a bunch of my dad's old things. Since he never uses it, I thought that I might take it." I grinned and we ran down the stairs. When we turned the corner Remus and I slammed into something, and James and Peter kept running and were pulled away from the invisibility cloak to be in full view of the person or thing, we slammed into…

Oh crap is that the time? I have to go Harry, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow to continue.


	5. How to get negetive house points

Sorry about yesterday Harry. I had to meet up with an important friend, who I think will be coming into this story quite soon. Well it all depends on what I get sidetracked with. So where was I? Oh, the first time we went out marauding (not that I knew what that meant at the time- it was your clever Uncle Remus that brought up the verb, and soon after our title.)

"Potter." Severus Snape spat.

"Ah, it's the Slytherin git. Sorry for the bump, but you really should watch were you're going." James said smoothly. Remus and I tried to untangle ourselves from the cloak.

"What are you doing, slinking around the school at night?" I asked Snape as I got up. He glared at me.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said.

"Ah, but you aren't and you didn't so I'll be doing the asking and you'll be doing the answering." I pulled my wand out and pointed it at Snape.

"You're meant to answer." James mock whispered at him.

"I wouldn't talk to you if my life was on the line. You're a disgrace. The lot of you." He spat. "Black is a traitor to his blood line; Potter, your whole family are blood traitors; Lupin, you walk and talk with blood traitors, that's bad enough; and Pettigrew, you're a coward. No wonder you're in Gryffindor. Brave? Yeah right. That'll be the day."

"Snape, you know you shouldn't believe rumours or my cousin. They'll do you wrong." I told him and pointed my wand on his greasy face. He flinched. I wasn't sure if that was because of my wand or the furious Professor coming up towards us.

"Students out of bed! All of you follow me." Professor McGonagall said and turned to walk back to her office. I grinned, and James grinned back. Remus and Peter looked nervous. I saw Snape turn to scowl at us and winked at him. "Right, all of you, in." McGonagall held the door open for us and we went in and took a seat.

"I am deeply disappointed in all of you. It is your first night of Hogwarts and already you are taking night-time wanders. I must say, you are not giving a good first impression. Especially since Misters Potter, Black and Pettigrew have already secured a detention for tomorrow night. Now, for tonight's little escapade, I am deducting ten points apiece as a warning, and an extra ten points for Mr Black- Your wand Mr Black, you do not point it or use it on any other students outside of class. Now, I think that's about it. You are all to go to bed and I _never_ want to see you wandering the corridors after curfew." As we walked out Remus glared at us. Fifty points deducted on the first night. I didn't even know we had any yet. At least Slytherin got ten points deducted as well I realised.

As we climbed, once again into our common room, James said, "Ah well, we'll try again tomorrow."

"Are you crazy?" Remus exclaimed. "We'll get caught again, and we are already minus fifty points." He put his hands on his hips and scowled at us. "You'll lose the cup for us for sure." He finished.

"What's the point of a house cup? All it says is that this house had the most points, not the most fun. I can understand a Quidditch cup, but a house cup? We won't get it; it'll be in McGonagall's office. She was the one who took the points from us. If she really wanted that stupid cup, then she would have just excused us." James said. He had a point.

"I suppose so. But that doesn't really matter when everyone else kills you tomorrow. Anyway, I'm going to bed. If you had any sense, you'd do the same." Remus turned and stalked off to the dormitories.

"Wanna play exploding snap?" James asked. I nodded, but Peter muttered something about having to go to fold his scarves. "Remus seemed pretty uptight about the whole losing point's thing. He should be thankful he doesn't have to waste a perfect night in detention.

"True." I said, and slammed my hand down on the cards. "You know how you were talking about Quidditch before?"

"Mmm." James murmured, keeping his eyes on the cards.

"What team do you go for?" I asked. I had no idea what teams were there, but it would be better to know one than none.

"The Tornadoes." He said and slammed his hand down, but I got them first.

"Ow." I said.

"Sorry. Man, you're quick."

"Cousin Artie taught me to have good reactions." I told him with a grin

"Well there's one thing he's useful for." James said and yawned. "Well I guess Remus is right about one thing. We had better get to bed." I looked at the clock on the mantel piece. Eleven thirty-five.

"Yeah." When we got up their James fell asleep instantly. I spent about twenty minutes, staring at the ceiling as I thought about the day I had and the millions more I had to go. Now that James and I were friends I was sure that there would be many more.

Wait, Harry can you hear that? That's my motorbike! I have to go, but don't worry- more of the story later!


	6. How to not find out a girl's name

"You're late." Professor McGonagall said to me and James as we got to our first class. We had over-slept and on the way to racing there, had met the Poltergeist of the school; Peeves. At first Peeves had been pelting us with water balloons filled with ink, until James caught one before it hit him and threw it back at the spirit. We kept throwing them at each other until we heard someone coming down the corridor. Quickly we picked our bags off the floor were we had chucked them before and ran to class.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Find your seats!" McGonagall snapped. We walked over and sat next to Peter and Remus. "As I was saying before Mr. Potter and Mr. Black interrupted us, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back." She stared pointedly at the four of us. "You have been warned." She showed us how she could turn our desk into a bunch of butterflies. The girls in the room went "oooh". She turned it back and then transfigured a hat rack to a long python. Once this was transfigured back, McGonagall made Peter get a box of matches and hand one to everyone in the class.

"You are all to turn this match into a needle." There was a disappointed sigh as everyone realised that they would not be working with animals or furniture. As everyone waved their wands at their match, I looked around the classroom. Remus had managed to transfigure his match to a silver looking thing with round edges. His face was scrunched up in concentration, to try and make the blunt edges pointy. James was throwing his match at Peter, who got frustrated and threw it back. I laughed as he kept throwing it and Peter had no idea how to stop him.

I had given up on my match after having no success the first five times. The sixth time I had burnt it to ashes. Well... I guess that wasn't really a success either, eh Harry?

"For homework you are to practice and show me your progress next lesson." McGonagall said, and everyone practically ran out the door. James and I sprinted to our next class which we hoped would be the best. Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Good morning." Said a perky voice that came from the classroom as we walking in. We saw a young witch opening all of the curtains and pushing all of the desks to the side. "My name is Professor Mellispot." She put her wand back in her robes, and our faces fell. She noticed and laughed. "You will be working with your wands today. I want to see how much you know after having about a week to illegally practice magic, and I'm sure quite a lot longer for some other people." She looked at James and smiled secretly. James looked embarrassed. I had never seen him embarrassed and laughed out loud. Mellispot started at me for a second and I could feel someone clawing around my mind. I remembered a book and completely let myself go of all emotion. I couldn't completely block her out, but managed to keep the things that she had not seen, hidden.

"Very good." She said. "Ten points to Gryffindor." I grinned and James looked confused, once again. I smiled and turned back to the Professor.

"Well in your first year it's meant to be mostly theory, but I thought that that would be terribly boring. So today we will start with the _Expelliarmus _charm. I didn't actually learn this till my second year, but it could be one of the most helpful spells that you learn in this subject." She said.

She asked us who knew of any jinxes and Snape shot his hand right up. Mellispot's purple hair swayed as she span around to face him. "Throw it at me." She said, a vicious smile on her face. He raised his wand and she screamed "Expelliarmus!" and sent the wand and Snape flying. The class erupted into laughter and Snape got up gingerly.

We split up into pairs and I managed to disarm James twice. Poor Peter didn't have a chance with Remus. As the lesson finished, we ran out towards the Great Hall for lunch and towards our table.

"That was an awesome lesson." James started off. I nodded and was about to say something but my mouth was stuffed full of chicken, avocado and bread.

"I bet that spell will save our lives one day." Peter quietly said. James laughed at him.

"A simple spell taught to us on our first day of first year? I doubt it." He said and kept chuckling to himself. I nodded agreeing with him, but I had the tiniest feeling Peter might be right but then pushed the thought out of my head.

"Potions next" Remus told us. I groaned. Potions was my cousin's favourite subject, and knowing that, I already hated it. James was said something about Potions that I didn't hear because I saw my cousin come into the room just then. He saw me looking at him, scowled and walked over to the Slytherin table. I sighed thankfully and listened to James.

"We have flying lessons at the end of the day." Peter said quietly, interrupting James. He sounded terrified, and Remus didn't look all that confident. I smiled nervously, but James burst out in happy laughter.

"Excellent! There's one good thing to look forward to." He said, and quickly ate his sandwich. We ate quickly and headed off to potions, to find a fat teacher stirring a cauldron.

"Good afternoon class. So you're the first years for the day. Poor old Slytherin and Ravenclaw don't get a chance to do Potions until tomorrow!" He laughed suddenly, his stomach jiggling. "Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down, sit down." Everyone hurriedly sat and I saw the red-headed girl that had been hanging around with Snivellus rush to the front. Apparently James saw this as well and sat next to her, and I followed sitting next to him.

"What's ya name?" James whispered to her.

"Listen to the front." She replied and for thirty seconds he pretended to do what she said, but I noticed he kept looking back at her, and looked at what she was writing down.

"What's ya name?" He repeated again and she ignored him, keeping her eyes on the front. Professor Slughorn was walking around the front, showing different potions and ingredients that he thought would interest us and get us all excited about mixing guts and blood together. I could imagine Snape interested in that sort of thing.

"Who can tell me what sort of potion this is?" The Professor asked and I saw when he walked, his large belly wobbled so much it looked like it was trying to escape from him.

"It's a love potion sir." A girl's voice answered and I looked past James to see the girl's face turn the same shade of pink that the potion was as he exclaimed how intelligent she was. James looked over at me and grinned, I presumed at the fact the school had a potion that was meant to be prohibited.

The moment the bell rang I was ready to run out of the classroom. It wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, but every time the head of Slytherin gave the class a smile I felt my mother smiling approvingly back and that scared me.

"See ya soon." James called out the girl and she ignored him, walking quickly off. I saw Snape off in the distance and so did she, running to talk to him. "Flying next Black." James said and he playfully punched my shoulder. I punched back so that I would not appear so nervous but James was about to ask something before Remus and Peter joined us.

Lunch was near uneventful, except for a food fight between the four of us and a few of the other boys and another five points taken off. The third year that was talking to me the night before started it, throwing a roll at James therefore starting a whole saga. I'm sure it would have been a fight to the death if it weren't Professor Mellispot who stopped us. Most of the boys had a soft spot for her and the look Remus had in his eyes made me think he would have hurt anyone who decided to tell her off.

"How does she change her hair like that?" He asked in amazement. She walked away after giving us a grin and making sure that we would win the points back in class the next day, with her hair now blonde and wavy ending suddenly at her hips.

The bell rang and if James were six years younger I could imagine him jumping up and down in excitement and repeating "Flying lessons!" over and over again.

"Just wait until you get into the air Black. I know you'll love it!" He announced and I could see Remus getting sick at the thought at being in the air.

"We'll see." I replied, with a little too much enthusiasm I thought. Remus noticed and tried to hide a smile, shaking his head.

"Good afternoon and welcome to your first flying lesson." An old man announced and I raised my head to look at him. He looked as if he were made out of wire he was so thin. His face was riddled with age and if he just didn't shout I would have thought he was dead standing up. "Stand to the side of your broom- the opposite of your wand hand." He explained and I jumped to the left of the brooms beside Peter and James. "Tell it to get up."

"Up!" James announced on the left of me and it jumped straight up. Peter whispered to his broom to please jump up and it rolled on the ground in response. I copied James' voice and stance and the false confidence in my voice was replaced with authentic confidence as it jumped straight up. Peter looked over at me sourly and yelled at his to jump up. It jumped an inch of the ground in response, as if it was teasing him.

"It's a broom Peter. You're the boss of the broom." I whispered at him and his face screwed up in concentration.

"Up!" He announced and he grabbed the handle as it levitated to his palm. I looked over his shoulder to see Remus who was already holding the broom.

"Now." I jumped at the old man's voice and thanked that no one noticed. "On the count of three I want you all to kick off from the ground and levitate a few feet up. You can then come back down to earth and we'll see where we go from there." He grinned as we all mounted our broom, exposing a mouth full of three teeth, that looked as if they were rusted.

"Three!" James cried the same time the old man did and everyone rose off the ground. I slowly rose while both James and Peter took off quickly but James was able to stay on his broom while Peter crashed to the ground. I levitated for a few moments and James grinned as I realised that this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We touched the ground at the exact same time and I looked over to see Remus still a few inches off the ground, very slowly trying to get back to solid earth.

"Very good. Now for those who want to, we can do a circuit of the Quidditch pitch." He gave us instructions which I didn't listen too, and instead watched Peter sheepishly pick himself from the ground and mount his broom once again. I followed suit and a whistle blew and I immediately kicked off from the ground. James laughed beside me and span in the air, bolting off towards the Quidditch hoops.

I followed him and felt the air press against my face and looked down to see how far from the ground I was. My chest filled up with air and I laughed and span in the air, as James had done and tried some moves, earning a cheer from my three friends behind me.

"What did I tell you?" James called from beside me and I felt an overwhelming feeling of freedom. None of my family were here and it felt indescribable. At that moment I decided that I wanted this feeling to last forever.

The next few days past quickly- James and I earned several detentions from every class except Defence. Remus seemed strangely strict about us behaving with Professor Mellispot. I didn't mind very much. We had hardly any theory and she was extremely fun.

"Finally, the weekend!" I sighed and flopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"No other time like it." James agreed and sat down in the armchair. Remus shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"You two have detention with Professor Slughorn." He reminded us and I groaned. I had grown a steady hatred of the fat professor. He had formed a little club with all of the famous and skilled kids in the school and had given me ten points for simply being a Black. I told him that my family detested me and after a lesson with Artie, he deducted twenty points for a spelling error he saw over my shoulder.

"Anyone want to go to breakfast?" Peter asked quietly and I stood up from the seat and pulled the boy up.

"All right." We walked down to the hall and were about to sit down when I was pulled back by the collar and looked up to see Artie's grinning face over me. He had two of his friends behind him and held a letter in his hand.

"It's from your mum." He explained. In the privacy of our house, he called her Auntie Walburga, trying to suck up to her in every single way. At school he called 'your mum', separating her but still making sure that everyone knew he was part of the Black tradition.

"Fantastic. I would burn it if I were you." I muttered and struggled to get away, and sit down to have some toast.

"Hold it brat." Did I mention the whole 'brat', family pet-name thing. Yeah, Artie goes for it as well. It's one of the names that he calls me in a very good mood and when in earshot of teachers or parents. They get a whole lot worse. "It's to you. I'm guessing about the report I sent her. I talked about you getting in Gryffindor and hanging out with trash like this."

"They are not trash." I growled, and pushed away violently, making his grip loosen and got my collar away from him.

"They look like they like you. And anyone who hangs out with you must be trash."

"Hey! This guy is probably ten times better than you will ever be in every way-" James started before I nudged him to shut up.

"Don't call them trash." I warned my cousin, but I knew that I would never ever be able to do anything to him that he should be warned about.

"I'll call them whatever I want to call them brat. Well, you better read it or I'm guessing it'll be a howler next."

I rolled my eyes at his back and sat down, shoving the letter in my pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Remus whispered, glaring at my brothers back as he walked away.

"I will in detention. It'll give me something to do." I muttered and after breakfast James and I rushed away to detention with Slughorn.

I can see your yawning Harry- Goodnight little man. You're your father and your mother's son, I'm sure about that. I can only hope to somehow fit you being my godson in there... I'll be back sometime next week Harry, I have to go visit some friends. But don't worry dear boy, I will be back. It's you're mothers birthday, and I'm sure that'll be a party.


End file.
